


Cienie Wenecji

by Wirka



Series: Cienie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PostWar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: W powojennej Wenecji, Harry spotyka... No własnie, kogo?
Relationships: HP/?
Series: Cienie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655320
Kudos: 7





	Cienie Wenecji

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Angel  
> Parring: ukryty  
> N/A : wersja II 2008 r.
> 
> Kontynuacja. Ma już ponad 12 lat a wciąż wspominam te teksty z sentymentem. To jeden z tekstów, które postanowiłam wrzucić i tutaj. Jeśli podoba Ci się to, co piszę, więcej moich ficków znajdziesz wpisując w google Forum Imaginarium - serdecznie zapraszam :)

Woda szumiała uspokajająco. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które docierały do niego, był szelest sunącego promu i odległe, wysokie tony wesołej melodii. Wenecja świętowała. Ludzie cieszyli się na nadchodzący Nowy Rok, żegnając stary tańcem, śpiewem i alkoholem.

Przechodząc przez miasto mijał strojnie ubrane pary, a wielu z ludzi ukrywało twarz pod słynnymi, bogatymi maskami, z których każda wyróżniała się wyjątkowym kunsztem i pięknem. Potrącały go kobiety w długich, falbaniastych sukniach i inne, w krótkich, koronkowych sukienkach odsłaniających ramiona, plecy i eksponujących biust. Omijali go mężczyźni odziani we fraki, garnitury, ale i wielu w porozpinanych, lekkich koszulach, niektórzy boso. Przyglądał się im wszystkim z ciekawością.

Moda na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat uległa dziwnym przemianom. Jako takie trendy po prostu zanikły. Nikt nie dyktował nowych zasad ubierania się. Ludzie nosili to, na co mieli aktualnie ochotę, nawet, jeśli uderzało to w przeciętne gusta. W sklepach działy męskie i damskie niemal zlały się w jedno. Wszystko to sprawiało, że świętujący na ulicach przypominali barwny korowód, nieustającą sylwestrową paradę. Noc Sylwestrowa szczególnie wyeksponowała owe zmiany, tak, że osoby o duszy obserwatora, nie mogły oderwać wzroku od sunących fal przewijających się ludzi, roześmianych i pełnych energii.

Cały świat oszalał, krótko po zakończeniu wojny, na punkcie wolności i to w każdej dostępnej dziedzinie. Fasady domów malowano pstrokatymi kolorami lub pokrywano siecią interesujących graffiti. Artyści prześcigali się w awangardzie. Ekolodzy przeżywali swój złoty wiek. Bogacze trwonili majątki rozdając pieniądze, lub inwestując je w najdziwniejsze przedsięwzięcia, od badań nad psychiką jeża po budowę nowoczesnych centrów rozrywki w środkowej Afryce.

Ta noc dla wielu miała jeszcze jeden, szczególny wymiar. Cała społeczność czarodziejów świętowała dziś piątą rocznicę upadku najpotężniejszego z czarnoksiężników. Nic dziwnego, że wszystkie większe miasta świata, ale też ukryte ośrodki czarodziejów tętniły życiem, muzyką oraz nieustającą zabawą, mającą trwać jeszcze przez wiele kolejnych dni i nocy.  
Prom płynął wyjątkowo wolno, sunąc blisko połączonych siecią mostów kamienic. Mężczyzna ogarniał spojrzeniem mijane domy. Miasto, mimo upływu lat, jeszcze nie podźwignęło się po ostatniej z bitew. Wiele pięknych, teraz zrujnowanych budynków opadło w kanały, zawalając dno sypiącym się gruzem. Liczne puste domy ziały powybijanymi szybami, pozrywanymi dachami i obrywającym się tynkiem. Słynna bazylika jakby pochylała się ku ziemi, pozbawiona największej z kopuł, rozkradzionej przez najeźdźców. Rozłupany na dwoje, ogromny dzwon spoczął na dziedzińcu, otoczony ciągle zapalanymi zniczami i stosem kwiatów, stanowiąc pomnik, pamiątkę lat wielkiej wojny.

Wód Weneckich kanałów do tej pory nie zdołano oczyścić z krwi i fragmentów cegieł, stali, szkła. Mętna, bura woda, przypominała spływający szlam, odzwierciedlający wiele ludzkich serc, zupełnie zmienionych przez okrucieństwa, jakich doświadczyli.

Uciekł myślami głęboko we wspomnienia. Choć niemal zupełnie wymazał ostatnie kilka lat ze swojej pamięci, pewne obrazy uparcie go prześladowały, a on nie potrafił o nich zapomnieć. Wciąż na nowo pojawiały się przed jego oczyma, uparcie o sobie przypominając. Była wśród nich wykrzywiona bólem twarz towarzysza wojny, było też martwe oblicze jednej z najbliższych mu osób. Był również rozległy cmentarz, wzgórze gęsto pokryte identycznymi, czarnymi płytami, niekiedy opatrzonymi nazwiskiem, zazwyczaj ledwie datą. To właśnie ten obraz prześladował go najsilniej. On i świadomość, że na owym cmentarzu spoczęła większość osób, które kiedykolwiek znał. Z perspektywy czasu, doszedł do wniosku, że nie zasłużył na to, by przeżyć. Powinien leżeć tam, wśród nich.

Westchnął ciężko i mocniej naciągnął kaptur peleryny, pod którym skrywał twarz. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że naprzeciw niego siedzi jakiś mężczyzna. W panującym mroku ledwie dostrzegał świecące punkciki wpatrzonych w niego oczu. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nieco zmieszany tym zainteresowaniem obcej mu osoby. Było coś niepokojącego w smukłej, okrytej czarnym płaszczem sylwetce. Przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że patrzy na własne odbicie, tak bardzo ów mężczyzna przypominał mu siebie.

Odwrócił wzrok, z mocnym postanowieniem wyrzucenia obcego z myśli, ale nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, kim może być jego milczący sąsiad. Przyszło mu na myśl, że to jeden ze świętujących, który po prostu wypił zbyt dużo i postanowił odpocząć. Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu przyjąć tego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Może były to te świdrujące go przenikliwym spojrzeniem oczy, zdecydowanie zbyt przytomne jak na człowieka odurzonego alkoholem. Brakowało też specyficznego zapachu wódki czy innego trunku. W takim razie, może to jakiś turysta? Albo amant, zmierzający do swojej ukochanej, by porwać ją w środku nocy? Nie...

Mężczyźnie nie dawała spokoju myśl, że siedzący naprzeciw osobnik może być uciekinierem, takim jak on. Co jeśli walczyli ramie w ramię na jednym froncie, lub co gorsza, po jego przeciwnych stronach? Czy jest zwykłym żołnierzem, czy może jak i on, czarodziejem?  
Miał wielką ochotę zapytać o to, lecz uznał nawiązywanie tego typu rozmowy za rzecz absurdalną. Po prostu nie mógłby tego zrobić. Pozwolił więc swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie, mimo iż te raz po raz uparcie wracały do sylwetki ukrytego w cieniu pasażera.

Wkrótce zaczął go opanowywać dziwny niepokój. Jakby ulotne, nienamacalne wrażenie, że w tym siedzącym blisko człowieku, czai się jakieś zagrożenie. Młody mężczyzna skupił się i powoli otwierał na bodźce kłębiącej się w nim magii. Natychmiast wychwycił silną aurę nieznajomego. Tak, pasażer był zdecydowanie czarodziejem, na dodatek wyjątkowo potężnym. Powoli pozwalał swej energii wypłynąć, chcąc wybadać mężczyznę, bojąc się jednak, by nie ukazać mu zbyt wiele. Jego moc mogłaby zwrócić uwagę czarodzieja, a tego nie chciał. Było jednak coś tajemniczego i pociągającego w tej mrocznej sylwetce, coś co sprawiło, że niemal zupełnie pozbawił się barier ochronnych jednocześnie odbierając fale energii obcego. Przez ułamek sekundy wyczuł strukturę magiczną tej osoby i natychmiast zrozumiał, że ją zna. Zaraz potem obserwujący go wciąż czarodziej zamknął swój umysł w sposób zmierzony i profesjonalny.

Mężczyzna zrobił to samo, jednak wrażenie pozostało, niczym kująca go igiełka. Był przekonany, że nieznajomy celowo pozwolił mu się rozpoznać, mimo to nie wiedział, kim jest ta osoba. Znał ją, choć nie pamiętał skąd.

Zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę, jakie może mieć zamiary ów dziwny przybysz. Czy pojawił się tu celowo? Śledził go? Może trafił tu przypadkiem i chciał tylko sprawdzić, kim jest? Rozpoznał go? Jeśli tak, dlaczego nic nie mówi? Pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie, przemykając z zawrotną prędkością, a na żadne nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Wspomnienie uderzyło go z szybkością błyskawicy. Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu pojedyncza róża z przed lat i pewien epizod. Nie, to niemożliwe - pomyślał. To nie mógł być ten mężczyzna. Jak go znalazł? Przecież obaj nie znali swoich tożsamości… prawda?

To niepodziewanie spotkanie rozbudziło dawno uśpione uczucia. Żal i tęsknotę za czymś ulotnym… Ciekawość, zastąpiło rozdrażnienie, rozdrażnienie - złość. Zdecydowanym ruchem zerwał się z ławki i omijając czarodzieja szerokim łukiem, demonstracyjnie przeszedł na drugi koniec promu, gdzie przystanął przodem do barierki, opierając o nią swoje dłonie. Chłodny metal przyjemnie drażnił jego palce, a lekki wiatr podwiewał mu pelerynę, która wirowała wokół niego. Skutecznie wygonił ze swoich myśli tajemniczego pasażera i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach na temat miasta.

Odwiedził Wenecję już trzeci raz w życiu. Jego pierwszy pobyt był krótki, nie miał czasu na zwiedzanie miasta, odebrał jedynie ważna przesyłkę i poleciał dalej. Z jednodniowej wizyty pozostało mu dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienie brudnych kamienic i unoszącego się wszędzie fetoru zalegającej, pełnej nieczystości wody słynnych kanałów.  
Druga wizyta w tym mieście była dość długa a wiązała się ściśle z działaniami militarnymi. Miał do przekazania ważne rozkazy, musiał też dopilnować wykonania jednej z misji Zakonu. Spędził wtedy w Wenecji niemal dwa miesiące, obserwując jak z dnia na dzień miasto zmienia się z turystycznego i tętniącego życiem miejsca posiadającego specyficzny urok w wyludnioną fortecę.

Miesiąc temu wylądował tu po raz trzeci. Z żalem obserwował zastane ruiny i wszędzie obecne ślady wojny. Jednak było w tym mieście coś, co sprawiało, że zakochał się w nim właśnie teraz. Między oberwanymi cegłami i popiołem znalazł ludzi, którzy natychmiast przejęli go swoją bezpośredniością, żywiołem, energią. Dziękowali swoim Bogom za każdą minutę życia. Jak wielki organizm odbudowywali miasto, kamień po kamieniu, z entuzjazmem i pokorą. Żyli tak, jakby każdy dzień miałby być ostatnim, a przetrwanie ich dusz zależało od tego ile zdążą zrobić przed śmiercią. Musiał przyznać, że Wenecja miała wiele twarzy, ale to ta zdecydowanie go urzekła.

Odległy odgłos wybuchających fajerwerków wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, jednak poza nim na promie nie było nikogo. Nieznajomy znikł. Młody mężczyzna zrzucił kaptur, a długie pasma ciemnych włosów rozwiało weneckie powietrze. Dotarł do niego miarowy szum nieustannie pracujących maszyn, stopniowo filtrujących wodę w kanałach. Każdy z takich wielkich płynących filtrów przemieszczał się powoli, zbierając zalegający na dnie gruz i za pomocą nowoczesnej technologii oczyszczając wodę z zanieczyszczeń. Oczywiście całkowite wymycie kanałów musiałoby trwać latami, ale tutejsi ludzi podjęli się tego przedsięwzięcia z ogromnym zapałem i uporem.

W jego serce wkradła się dziwna nostalgia. Znał to uczucie. Było zapowiedzią intensywnych nawrotów wspomnień. Nie czuł się na siłach by przechodzić przez to kolejny raz. Szybkim, niedostrzegalnym ruchem dłoni zatrzymał prom, po czym okręcił się w miejscu i znikł.

Przeniósł się wprost do hotelowego baru. Zasiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł i skinął na barmana. Ten po chwili postawił przed nim kieliszek. Chwycił drobne, szklane naczynie i uniósł je do twarzy, jednak nie po to by z niego pić. Przesunął nim kilka razy na wysokości swojego nosa wdychając intensywną, tak znajomą woń alkoholu, który kiedyś pijał. Zamknął oczy.

Wspomnienia uderzyły go z impetem, tak silnie, że nie mógł się przed nimi obronić. Czarne szaty i białe maski. Upadające ciała, setki świateł rzucanych zaklęć. Unoszący się wszędzie wokół dym. Niemal czuł przelatujące obok niego klątwy, omijające go o włos. Znów słyszał ten hałas, nawarstwiające się okrzyki wymawianych zaklęć i jęki bólu trafianych osób.

Odstawił gwałtownie kieliszek, prawie rozlewając jego zawartość i szybko opuścił hotel. Wmieszał się w nieustannie krążący tłum. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu oderwać się od złych wspomnień. Między ludźmi nagle dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Oparty o jeden ze świątecznych straganów, stał ów tajemniczy pasażer promu. Ręce skrzyżował na klatce piersiowej i bezczelnie przypatrywał się, wyraźnie prowokując go do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na te dwie przeszywające się spojrzeniami postacie.

Po chwili młody mężczyzna ruszył dalej, pewien, że czarodziej pójdzie za nim. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zatrzymawszy się na jednym z bardziej opustoszałych mostów usłyszał zdecydowane, miarowe kroki, wyraźnie zbliżające się do niego. Czekał. Przybysz podszedł blisko i oparł się o balustradę, może dwa metry dalej. Nadal nic nie mówił i stało się oczywiste, że na coś czeka.

Mężczyzna obserwował odbijający się w wodzie księżyc, zastanawiając się, czy zignorować stojącego obok człowieka, czy może spytać go wprost, czego chce. Wreszcie zdecydował się na drugą z opcji i natychmiast wprowadził ją w życie, pytając dość chłodnym tonem:

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? – Jednak nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Nieznajomy stał jak posąg, zapatrzony w dal, a jego twarz nadal skrywał obszerny kaptur.

Po chwili zirytowany mężczyzna przemówił ponownie.

\- Znamy się, prawda?- spytał, a zakapturzony człowiek skinął twierdząco głową. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?- kontynuował - Kim jesteś?- pytał dalej, lecz tajemniczy przybysz nadal milczał.

Nagle uderzyło go oczywiste wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji. Ten człowiek coś od niego chciał, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, kim jestem?- spytał, a obcy potwierdził to kolejnym skinieniem. – Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, musisz mi pokazać swoją twarz - zażądał. Czarodziej zareagował gwałtownie, zwracając się w jego stronę i stanowczo kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- W takim razie, nie jestem w stanie nic dla ciebie zrobić - skwitował krótko i miał właśnie odejść, gdy przybysz wyciągnął do niego zaciśniętą pięść i podał mu pierścień.

Był srebrny, bogato zdobiony. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Przesunął palcem po powierzchni zimnego metalu. Piękna, misterna obręcz opleciona była trzema liliami i wężem, wyróżniającym się czarna barwą onyksu. Rozpoznał ten pierścień. Widział go po raz pierwszy na jego dłoni, wiele lat temu. Uniósł wzrok i spytał cicho, choć właściwie był już pewien odpowiedzi. Była oczywista. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć. Ten mały, metalowy przedmiot był tym brakującym ogniwem, dzięki któremu połączył ze sobą, zdawałoby się, nic niemające wspólnego sytuacje.

Pewien nieprzyjemny wieczór. Pewien zaskakujący bal. Pewne niespodziewane spotkanie w Wenecji.


End file.
